My Love is a Guitar
by RainingRabbits
Summary: Miku Hatsune lives in the year 3030, in her last year of high school she rediscovers a Guitar. "What's a Guihar?" she says, "it's Gu-i-tar not Guihar!" says the pink hair. MxK and a sprinkle of LxR :3333
1. Act 1: My Lovely Guitar

My Love is a Guitar~

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm RainingRabbits *bows* and this is my first story on wattpad!—I mean ! hehehe...*awkward* welpies~ I hope you like this story~! Took me awhile to set the characters and personalities straight and if you don't like the pairings I'm sorry! . *bows*_

I don't not own Vocaloid TT^TT (I wish I did)

Summary :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

16 yr. Old Hatsune Miku is living in a world ruled by Technology. Everything is as High-tech as she can remember but after an incident of curiosity, she and her friends start digging into the past of humanity and how this now seemingly perfect world was created. MikuxKaito (not sure o.o)

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

**Chapter 1: My lovely Guitar**

_"Mommy, why is the sky blue?" A little teal head came up to me and asked._

_"Go ask Daddy, I'm busy preparing dinner, sweetheart", I said smiling as I leaned down and tousled her hair._

_She nodded while pouting and skipped away._

I woke up from my dream, wide-eyed.

"I have a kid?" I said dumbfounded as I sat up on the chair of the machine.

"_SEHEN-13_" was a machine invented in the year 2069 by German Inventor, Riccardo Sehen, It was made so peopIe can see into their future and change their lives for the better. That machine was ridiculously expensive but worth it. I was too sleepy in history class last week so I forgot how he did it. His story apparently tugged heartstrings...something about his Mother...and a chicken apparently. I forgot.

I'm just going to ask Len tomorrow, he knows all. I have to bring a banana or something.

"Miku, you keep sitting in that chair, constantly monitoring your future...do you know you can have ass cancer from too much sitting?", My brother Mikuo who was sitting on the couch opposite, of the SEHEN-13 said.

I bit my lip, not because of the 'Ass cancer' comment but because he noticed I had been looking into my future too much.

I was 16 and it was my last year of High school.

I was honestly scared out of my mind on what kind of person I would become after graduation and that's why I had been on the SEHEN-13 a lot lately but today was different, I always saw something irrelevant to my future, like a birthday, a concert or me washing the dishes...

but today, I saw my daughter or at least I think I did.

"Hey, Miku?", Mikuo said while raising his brows, "did you see something?".

"I did"

"what?"

"you're right Mikuo, I do get Butt Cancer! And I get it from you! " I said rolling my eyes.

No way I was telling him I had a kid.

I hope the father is nice though...that's disgusting! I shouldn't think that!

I got up and walked out as Mikuo kept his eyes on me the whole time, he knows I saw something because it's not like me to space out then comment on his joke, let alone roll my eyes.

Now my eyes hurt from that eye roll, it is possible for a person who can't do that.

**~Next Day, Monday~**

I tied my hair up into just one pony today, I felt like it for some reason, the cool wind started the 2nd week of school for me.

My name is Miku Hatsune by the way.

I walked up the steps of my school, Rosewood Academy, before I felt a certain chill that someone was coming...Kaito Shion.

Kaito hung one arm over my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "did you study for the test?".

His blue hair hung down on one side of his face and he reeked of Ice cream and mint, he was cold, it was always like he was pushed into a meat locker and kept there to prevent him from melting, his eyes were always warm and inviting though.

I laughed at myself, Test? What Test?-

Oh shoot, I forgot about the test.

"Kaito-kun, I totally forgot" I said feeling so stupid then suddenly he got heavier.

"Crud...now we have to ask him...", He face-palmed himself as he lifted his arm.

"Yes..yes we do..", I replied.

"Please Len-kun! Share your notes!" I said puppy-eyed at the blonde sitting next to me.

"Yes! Then after Miku, me next!" Kaito who sat behind Len said, poking the blonde in the head.

"NO!" He hugged his Ipad and shut his eyes, blushing and probably thinking how much we seemed more interested in his notes than him, I feel like such a bad friend but for the sake of the test-

"-LEN GIVE ME YOUR NOTES, PLEASE!", I cried.

Me and Kaito begged him, he wouldn't budge.

"STOP TEASING MY BROTHER, GUYS!", a voice jokingly said "Now both of you scoot over! I'm more important than you! LEN~ LET ME SEE YOUR NOTES!"

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

_A/N: First Chapter Done! Comment and Review! :3 Gahh! it was so hard picking a year to the SEHEN-13 but I promise that every chapter is gonna have a fun made up invention! (I hope) X3_

**Just To Clear It Up (JtoClearIU):**

_Why SEHEN-13?_

~Well Sehen means "see" in german and I just made the dude's last name Sehen too for leverage :3

~13 is my age, haha!

_Why Rosewood Academy?_

Rosewood Academy is gonna be the school setting for my other stories too! :D

I used it in another made up story before and the name struck me~

_Why Ipad?_

Notebooks don't exist anymore. Period. :3

**~End of JtoClearIU~**

Any more questions? REVIEW!~ :D

I'm good with haters, helps me learn~ don't hold back! 3 *does kung fu stance* *bows* oh wait please do, I'm sensitive 3


	2. Act 2: My Awesome Guitar

A/N: 2nd Chapter~! I promise to have the 3rd one up and running before school on Monday :3333

You know the drill! I do not own Vocaloid!

Chapter 2: My Awesome Guitar

"STOP TEASING MY BROTHER, GUYS!", a voice jokingly said "Now both of you scoot over! I'm more important than you! LEN GIVE ME YOUR NOTES!".

Both me and Kaito weren't surprised to see Gumi who walked up to us.

Megpoid Gumi was one of the prettiest girls in our year, she was also my closest friend next to Kaito.

Me, Kaito and Gumi have known each other since elementary, Len being a new student last year, the four of us are pretty tight and we always eat lunch together.

We treat each other like brother and sister and that's why Gumi calls Len "brother", even if she is older and so I say they have no relation what so ever, it would be disgusting if they were related since Gumi has a thing for "cute types" like Len.

Len blushed as the green haired girl approached him, clutching his notes, "N-not you too! I will not share my notes! You guys should have studied!".

I sighed, Len was right.

"Kaito, we should just cram and study during recess", I said looking at Kaito.

"you w-would really do that!", Len interrupted overjoyed at my sudden grow into maturity ,he loosened his grip on the Ipad.

"NOW!"

Gumi grabbed the notes, "Nice work my teal headed friend~!", she winked at me and opened the Ipad.

Len who seemed very convinced at my acting looked at me dumbfounded, as if he had never seen me act before, sucker.

"what?" I said crossing my arms, "I did what I had to do, Len-kun! This test determines my future!".

Future.

"Nah, It's okay, it's just that..you sounded so sincere", Len said as he rubbed his arm, his attention travelled to Gumi and Kaito who were now studying his notes "H-hey! Give it back!".

"Ohhh~ I understand everything now!", Gumi said.

"Same here~", Kaito said, "eye opener, Len, you should be a teacher!". 

I blocked out whatever more flattery the two blurted out to the blushing Kagamine and started looking out the window, thinking back to yesterday when I found out I was gonna be a Mom.

"Mommy, Why is the sky blue?".

...

...

...

I felt someone pat my shoulder, I spun around and saw Kaito, looking concerned at me, "you okay?".

I checked the clock, was it study period already? That means I've been looking out the window for almost two hours now.

"I'm fine", I said as I pushed his hand off my shoulder and gave him a convincing smile.

Knowing Kaito...my smiles are far from convincing to him, he always knew when I was down, something about my aura being dark or something...he was like a psychic.

"Liar", he said as he decided to sit on my table, "you are so not fine, what's wrong? Boyfriend troubles?".

I snorted, "ME? BOYFRIEND? HAHA!" I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter.

I was..I guess, okay. I mean Gumi is pretty and on a scale of 1 to 10, she's a 9 (10 being supermodels) and I'm a...well 7, I guessed. Above Average level...at least I won't be forever alone..I mean..I'm gonna be a mom!

That shouldn't be something I should be excited about till I'm actually at that age.

"It's sad that a pretty face like yours is tainted with your ugly attitude~", Kaito said to himself, sighing.

"It's sad that a handsome face like yours is tainted with your ugly attitude~", I said in an equally annoying tone.

"So you think I'm handsome?", he said giving me a sideways glance, raising his eyebrows to the point that I didn't think he was humanly capable of doing.

I looked up at him and squinted my eyes as if I was trying to find something attractive about Kaito and there was a lot of things attractive about him but I was never going to admit it. Kaito had the softest hair in the shade of royal blue, his welcoming eyes with the same colour, his cute nose and the shape of his face was perfect and the way his lip was always slightly ajar...like a girl.

"I actually think you are—pretty", I said looking down.

Then I stood up at the realization that Kaito was " -Prettier than me!", I pointed at his perfect face and my calm expression drastically changed into a realization face.

"OH MY GOD, HOW COME I NEVER NOTICED THIS?", I said to myself as I paced up and down the space between the hovering tables, hands on both sides of my face, squishing my cheeks together.

He looked at me for a few seconds then he burst out in laughter, he fell of my table and laughed on his butt, I gave him a good glare and I felt the blood rush up to my cheekbones, I crossed my arms.

"Y-you are so funny, Miku!", he laughed as the red colour rushed up his face, his laughter died down as he flashed me a goofy smile.

I awkwardly sat down on my chair and bit my lip as Kaito got up and headed to his seat, smiling at me the whole time, I apparently made a weird face which made the blue-haired idiot laugh again.

I noticed Gumi's and Teto's eyes on me, I turned to them and blushed.

"W-What are you looking at?".

: 3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

~JtoClearIU~

Am I smelling GumiXLen?

No, your nose must be broken. As the author, I will not reveal any couples except the main pairing in which this fanfic is dedicated to so I'm sorry if you don't like this fanfic because there is no RinXLen but you can review and try to change my mind~~

"Hovering tables" WHAT? O.o?

Yes, Hovering Tables...got a problem with that? I couldn't put in anymore inventions for this chapter since they won't appear in school but I wanted the school to have a futuristic look! :3

~End of JtoClearIU~

Any Questions you need answered? Just put in the review box which chapter and your question and I will answer them in the next JtoClearIU!

Haruryuu778 – Thanks for the review, Ara :333


	3. Act 3: My Cool Guitar

_A/N: Thank you very much, AkaiChouNoKoe, I have noticed that the length is short but since it is my first story, I get too excited and end up finishing it too short, *laughs* I've calmed down and now I'll follow what you say. *salutes * :3_

Vocaloid is not my masterpeice! X3

**Chapter 3: My Cool Guitar**

Right Here.

I sat between the fine lines of utter shock and amazement at the two gaping fan girls standing infront of my table, namely Gumi and Teto.

It was lunch time and I was very thankful that we were the only people in the classroom, why?

Because of the 5 words that slipped out of Gumi's mouth after the teacher announced lunch.

"You and Kaito should Date~!", I dropped my Ipad as she said "date" in a sing-song voice.

"_YooooooooU and Kaaaaiito should Daaaaaatteeeeeeeeee~~~."_ (what she sounded like =.=)

What the Fuck? First thing I thought. Seriously.

At that moment, I wished a Tiger-Horse glomped Gumi and ripped her to the point of non-existance leaving me in utter shock but at the same time made me want to fist pump the air and as for Teto I'd want her to live a happy life without being tramautized by what she saw.

"Gumi?", I said, smiling.

I was now at the stage of disbelief and –well if What the fuck was and adjective then..

"**WHAT THE FUCK**?", She grinned as Teto went into a fit of giggles.

These people...so cute...and so unreal.

"You and Kaito Match!", Teto said winking cutely at me then Gumi tumbed up.

"Is it because we have the same shade of hair? You Racist!"

"Nooo~! Well...yes? that's not the point! We used this~!", Gumi pulled out a small yellow box as if she was trying to sell it to me, wait , judging by the golden heart shaped curls that wrapped around the box and the black screen on one side, it was the ComBox.

Yes. _The Compatibility Box_.

The ComBox is a girl-toy or tool that couples use to check their compatibility and knowing Gumi, she had already bought one before even getting a boyfriend, ComBox was actually a DNA tester used a long time ago for people to find their families and loved ones but a few tweaks here and there by Car Technician Regina Esperanza, she had the DNA compare other DNA to see if they are compatible but not relation wise more like personality wise, our DNA holds that kind of information but for the ComBox to properly work, you must get the DNA of both subjects and insert one keyword that describes them the most, it also takes a week till the answer comes up, did you think Regina Esperanza was an expert?.

" How did you get the samples? ", both girls giggled.

"We used Mikuo-kun! We asked him to get both of your samples last week~"

I touched the spot on my head where Mikuo ripped a patch of my hair last week, that bastard.

"Why would you do that?" I said frowning , remembering how much it hurt.

"Cuz' we want you guys to end up together!" They said Hi five-ing eachother with little hearts appearing on their tougues.

I bit my lip while fighting a blush of flattery, screw the Tiger-horse, I was gonna kill Gumi myself.

"I'm not interested", I stood up with my bento, I am so not hungry anymore.

"Oh but I am, Gumi, tell me more", Kaito said appearing right behind me, I felt a blush creep onto my face, I did the first thing one my mind.

**Scream.**

"_omygodhowdidyougetheresofast_?", I screamed thousand words per second, he scared me that much.

Kaito smiled shyly, rubbing the nape of his neck in embarrasment.

"Miku, I was behind you the whole time, the girls just didn't tell you", I turned red.

I ended up leaving the 3 idiots without knowing what the ComBox said, not that I was interested I mean I like Kaito but not in that way...he didn't like me back that way right?

**~School Roof, Lunch Time~**

I was now on the school roof, eating my Bento silently when a breath taking sound filled my ears. I stood up and followed the sound so beautiful, I dropped my bento.

I turned the corner to see Luki Megurine, I stumbled backwards and blushed falling on my butt, it was L-Luki! He was in the other class, He was smart, handsome, talented...and handsome..Holy crap, he was _hot_.

I'm not in love with him, I just admire him but I will never admit that.

His Cerulean Eyes widened as he clutched the wooden thing to his chest.

"W-what's that?" I pointed at the wooden thing in utter shock, I have never seen anything like it, a new gadget maybe? Does he have the sort of connections for that?

He pursed his lips and looked at the thing then looked back at me, a small blush on his face.

"Um... if you're okay can you go?" he said.

"N-never mind what I said! Can you just play it again?", I answered crawling closer, I don't care if I hit his privacy bubble, I just want to hear that sound again..that beautiful sound and I have a feeling it came from the wood thingy.

He nodded and ran his fingers through the strings on the wood thingy, the sound resonated and echoed through the area and as it reached my ears, I gasped in amusement.

"D-do it again!" I clasped my hands together, lifted them to my face, blushing in awe.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through the strings, the sound was now different each time his fingers touched the strings, High then low then super high then moderate then high again, he finished then looked at me.

"**SO COOL**! J-just ignore me! Keep playing! If I make you uncomfortable in any way then I'm sorry but please let me stay and listen!", I bowed, head on the floor, biting my lip and anticipating his answer, I hope he lets me stay.

"Sure, I didn't think you'd be that happy listening to a guitar", he said coolly, patting my head.

"W-why wouldn't I be happy? It sounds amazing! _Guihar_? What kind of gadget is that and where can I get it? It's not like anything I have ever heard!", I shot up, his face a few inches away from mine but I don't care! I need this gadget! It's so cool!

He backed away, a small blush forming on his face but he must of brushed it off because he chuckled.

"It's Gui-tar, not Guihar. You're interesting because when ever people come up here, they usually notice me and not this old thing", he smiled at the Guitar happily.

Little tears started forming in my eyes, I don't know why but I think it's because nobody bothered to appriciate this sound, it's beautiful and well—ahem, Luki is beautiful too but this sound should be equally appriciated, how come I've never heard of Guitars before?

Luki smiled sadly at me.

"Yeah, nobody appriciates Guitars anymore, nobody even misses it now that it's gone..", Luki said.

"What do you mean, Luki? It can't be gone! You're holding it!", I said.

He lifted the Guitar in the air, I could see it's aging and scratches, it was missing a string and it was very old as I could see, faded stickers from the past were pasted on the sides of the guitar, some of the knobs on top were missing.

"This Guitar is the last of it's kind, once it dies,_ it dies.._I don't have the equipment to fix it anymore".

Why?

Why?

I don't understand? Why is an amazing thing like this...well..dead?

Luki smiled at me, he put the Guitar inside a black leather case that had the same shape as it and mended the broken space with a small metal thing, the small boxes connected together as the metal thing passed through, I watched it in amazement and Luki laughed.

"It's called a Zipper", I clapped my hands in awe.

He handed the case to me and let me play with the 'Zipper'.

: 3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**~JtoClearIU~**

_Tiger-Horse?_

~That's just me Watching Sargeant Keroro! XDD

_Why Regina Esperanza?_

~ I just felt like it and there isn't much explaination to the ComBox and the SEHEN-13 since I'm limiting the information to what Miku can remember, I'm not lazy XD

_Why aren't there anymore Guitars? _

~ you have to read the next chapter to find out sorry *bows*

Miku doesn't know what a Zipper is?

_~Well yes, as technology grows, things like that aren't needed anymore..._

**~end of JtoClearIU~**


	4. Act 4: My Insane Guitar

_A/N: Haruyuu, I will do what you say!*laughs* anyway I'm gonna try to make this chapter in the form of 3rd person since I want to get better at that, my god, it's so long! laughs* anyway thank you to all of the reviews! At least I know someone cares :33_

_Anime fan no.1 – thank you very much! I try to keep my imagination within the bounds of purity o.o_

_(the very consistent) Haruyuu778 – thanks for all the reviews and Iam sorry for destroying the existance of guitars o.o_

_Vocaloid isn't mine, phew, how much work should I put in if I did?_

**Chapter 4: My Insane Guitar **

_It was a regular Saturday morning in the Hatsune house where a heated fight would soon take place..._

Today a certain teal-head was feeling very worried about his little sister who was humming happily as she headed for the kitchen _Pillpenser _to pick out her breakfast.

His little sister was happy and if she was happy, he wasn't happy.

"your sickening, Miku, get out of this house", he said crossing his arms as he chewed his morning food pill, the pill was fried chicken today which was Mikuo's favourite, at least one thing started right in his morning.

What a melodramatic boy.

A _Pillpenser_ or Pill Despenser was a revolutionary invention invented in the year 2992 which was made for the quick delivery of food pills,a _Pillpenser_ looked a lot a regular water despenser except the large screen which sat snuggly on top of it, holding food choices that varied so wide that the Hatsunes usually went for the small stuff like Mikuo who always had Fried Chicken...when it was available.

The _Pillpenser_ was connected to a system of tubes that went deep into the city, into some underground pharmacy that processed the food pills so the _pillpenser_ was like a restaurant, when the pills ran out then the food wasn't available till the next day.

Long explaination short, People got too lazy to order from Mcdonalds, not that Mcdonalds still existed in the year 3030 but the_pillpenser_ did hold food choices from the restaurant like burger McDo or something.

"Jeez, Mikuo, why do you hate it when I'm happy?", Miku sat down and chewed on her Cheerios pill.

Mikuo didn't hate her when she was happy, he hated her when she was boy-happy.

When Miku was Boy-happy, she would suddenly become nicer than usual and her eyes would twinkle and she would sigh as she looked out the window! it was bad enough that the girl was so dense and awkward in her own way, he also didn't like it because she was boy happy for a certain Luki Megurine.

It would have been slightly better if she was boy-happy for Kaito...

Kaito was Mikuo's bestfriend so of course he'd support the two, he supported them since elementary but being a year older and going off to college didn't make him the most updated bird in the flock so he didn't know what kind of relationship the two shared these days.

Who was this Luki anyway? His name sounded like a play on Luke Skywalker.

Yes, the year maybe 3030 but StarWars lives on, We are sorry that in 3030, the _**Millennium Falcon **_does not soar above our skies, we have failed you George Lucas for we only have space elevators. O.o

" I hate it when you smile because your thinking about that salmon-haired kid who likes Tuna Pills, what's his name...Luke?", Miku puffed her cheeks and turned red with teal-head fury.

"for the fifth time this morning...IT'S LUKI AND HE'S NICE! UNLIKE YOU AND KAITO!", Mikuo wiped saliva on his cheek that obviously wasn't there.

In a fit of rage, the tealette cutely stomped away from the kitchen and headed up to her bedroom, slamming the door to make it look like she was still angry, she wasn't anymore but she was a little ticked off that Mikuo was still hating on Luki eversince she started talking about him after getting home from school last Monday .

The word _Guitar_ passed Miku's mind.

An awkward smile made it up the Girl's lips as she headed over to the SEHEN-13, wonder what was in store for her today?

With one "Hup!", Miku got up on the chair of the SEHEN-13 and hummed as she set the controls, the taste of the cheerios still on her tougue and the scent of shampoo still lingered in her hair.

Today, she wanted to peep into her past.

So she set the controls of the SEHEN-13 backwards, to a certain year, a certain date, sure, it violated some healthcodes but hey, it was worth it to relive a day!

And off she went into her own little world reliving a particular memory which she favoured.

A memory that brought her back to the simple days when love and boys and...fried chicken did not rotate on the teal-head's axis.

Just Cake, sweet, simple and _delicious_ cake.

(that does not lie XD)

_Miku found herself in a very realistic dream. _

It was in a small cemented park surrounded by trees and it looked like there would be no houses in miles , the sky and everything except Miku herself had been shaded in the color of Sepia making it look like an old movie.

"_Stop hurtin' Kaito! You big meanies!", a little gumi around the age of 6 shouted as she shielded a very bruised up 7 yr old. Kaito who was curled up behind her and crying. Opposite the pair was three big kids who looked at least four years older than the two._

"_Why should we? The little runt knew what he was getting into to cross us!"_

"_Yeah little girl, he should have just beat it after letting us have his cake!"_

"_Yeah, he was stupid to fight for it!"_

_The girl puffed her cheeks and turned red with anger, about to say something that could further indanger the duo, then little Kaito interrupted, "G-Gumi, don't! They were right that I was stupid to fight for the cake" he said in between sobs._

"_But the Cake was yours fwirst, Kaito!" (fwirst probably meaning first)_

"_..." the speechless blue haired boy knew that the boys were being unfair but what was he going to do? He was obviously smaller in build and weak, he was a coward and he was defendless except for the even weaker shield hiding him from the bullies._

"_OI! LET MY FUWIENDS GOO! OR I WILL TUWEAR YOU TO PECIESS!", a cute voice threatened._

_(Oi, let my friends go or I will tear you to pieces! )_

_The three bullies looked up to the hill to see the little teal headed girl around the age of 6 holding a small purple backpack then they laughed, one of them even dropped to the ground._

"_Or what? Lil' girl?", little Miku puffed her cheeks, anger visibly seen in her big round orbs._

Miku watched the scene unravel before her eyes, a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"_youngsters, I suggest you leave before I call the cops about ya' trouble making around", a big man appeared behind the oh so tiny Miku, towering over her, beside him was his motorcycle, the newest model at the time._

_Scared, the three kids ran away in the opposite direction with their tails between their legs leaving the cake box behind._

"_Yay! Uncle Al!~", Gumi shouted in joy as she helped Kaito up._

_Miku ran down the hill and embraced the two, closing her eyes shut, she was so worried about her little friends when she saw them following 3 scary looking people and called Gumi's Uncle right away._

_~later~_

_Miku wiped the dirt off Kaito's face and puffed her cheeks, both of them were sitting on the carpet in the living room of Gumi's home, Kaito was beet red while Miku was trying to wipe the dirt in the corner of his eye with a wet hand towel._

"_Hold still, you twit!", Kaito uncomfortably suffled, hands on his lap._

"_I-I'm trying! Your face is just too close!", Miku moved closer and cupped Kaito's face, squishing his cheeks together as he tried to look away._

"_So what? GAHH- the dirt is so stubborn!",Miku started to rub the towel angrily against Kaito's face as Kaito tried to push Miku's hands away in a frail attempt to escape from the fury of the wet hand towel._

"_Hey! Your burning my face Miku!", Miku stopped and her hands fell to her sides._

"_T-"_

"_What?"_

"_T-thank you"_

"_F-for what?"_

"_the cake...it was for my birthday, isn't it? That's why you fought for it...cause you mwissed my birthday"_

_Kaito blushed, biting his lip then he saw the tears that started rolling down Miku's face._

"_H-hey! Don't cry, Miku!"_

"_Y-you got hurt becwause of me! You should just stay away c-cause I just hurt you, Kaito!"_

_Miku started rubbing her eyes trying to stop her tears and trying to fight the raw sound of sadness coming out of her mouth, Kaito grabbed both of her hands and made her face him, his Royal blue met her teal orbs, Miku's crying stopped._

"_I didn't get hurt! I'm fine! But I would get hurt if you try to push me away, Miku! Because the truth is-!_

_I lik-"_

_Then a loud blast of music came from the TV._

"_WHO LIVES IN A PINAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!"_

_Gumi walked in with the remote, one hand in her ear and a remote lowering the volume on the other,_

"_SORRY GUYS I DIDN'T KNOW THE VOLUME WAS SO LOUD~!", Gumi said as the volume tuned down._

_Kaito's eyes widened and his face gradually turned into differents shade of red, he stood up shaking as Miku looked up, dried tears still visible on her face, she looked at Kaito then at Gumi then at Kaito again._

"_GUMI!", Gumi turned to Kaito, her brows arched and she crossed her arms._

"_What's up, Romeo? Why do you look so angry?", Kaito puffed his cheeks and started sprinting towards the green haired girl, she must've gotten the message since she started running, dropping the remote in the process._

"_**I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUMI!"**_

Miku laughed as she watched little kaito chase Gumi acrossed the living room then she looked at her younger self who was already preoccupied with the lastest re-run of the never dying spongebob squarepants show.

Then the dream faded.

Miku opened her eyes and got up, she was back in the real world again, sighing, the teal head got off the SEHEN-13 and stretched her arms and legs then she turned around to meet Kaito once more.

Miku gasped and tumbled backwards, "Why are you in m-my room?"

Kaito was sprawled out on the couch, he was wearing a black shirt and a light blue scarf hung around his neck, an anime magazine covered his face, he probably fell asleep while reading it.

Miku got up and glanced at the clock, 3 hours had already passed, longer than she expected.

Slowly, she made her way to the sleeping young man on her couch and lifted the magazine, Miku smiled as she looked at her dear friend who was fast asleep, he probably visited Mikuo and went up to Miku's room to check on her to see if she was still having a tantrum, it was so typical of him.

Miku giggled and sat on the floor next to the couch, all curled up.

"_I didn't get hurt! I'm fine! But I would get hurt if you try to push me away, Miku! Because the truth is-!_

_I lik-"_

Miku buried her face in her knees and blushed remembering what he said, it was a long time ago, he couldn't have a 10 year old crush on her without her noticing, right?

Right?

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

~JtoClearIU~

Pillpenser? ...whaaaaat?

_Read on to see what happened to the real food! :OO_

So why is Starwars alive if Macdonalds isn't?

_Because of the force, does Mr. Mcdonald have the force? No, I don't think so..._

_Actually restaurants were considered obselete around the 3000's since the recent creation of the pillpenser :((_

But the cake is a lie!

_I'm refering to the portal game, it's a lot like Arrow to the knee but with cake XDD_

_It's so overrated but what-the-hey!_

So am I still smelling GumixLen? =.=

_Ok, due to popular demand (my friends at school), I will state this couple as a myth! ._

~end of JtoClearIU~

_Read. Review. Favorite :3_


	5. Act 5: She's everything

I can't own vocaloid for I am too young!

**Chapter 5: She's everything**

Unknown to the tealette, Royal blue eyes watched her as she dreamt on the SEHEN-13, watching her was something Kaito always enjoyed, making his feelings for her further escalate to the point of wishing to be with her in every waking moment and making him feel more and more important to her even if he was always, in her eyes, a_ friend_.

_~A peep into Kaito's head, his point of view~_

"She's crazy for him!", I sat lazily on the couch as Mikuo had his tantrum about his little sister's recent obsession for the school's student body president, Luki Megurine.

"Do something Kaito! Do you want to lose her to _Luke_? You're not even worried!", Mikuo's nostrils fumed as I stifled laughter.

I loved Miku too long, the stage of worrying too much about her and who she wants to be involved with has passed, letting her love anyone is fine with me as long as that girl is happy, that's** real love**.

Two years ago...if I had heard that Miku had fallen in love in Luki, I would've turned into a fucking Tiger-horse and killed him.

That was me, two years ago, being in the "_I'm in love with her, back off, I'm a jackass who doesn't care about her feelings just mine stage"_ and in that year, me and Miku fought so many times that my fingers and feet and Gumi's feet combined still couldn't count it all.

In that year, Miku had cried in every fight we ever had.

"Miku can love whoever she wants but my love for her will never change", I chucked as I said those words.

Actually, I'm very calm about this because I know that Luki has a admiration to my green haired friend.

If I didn't know that...I still would've turned into a fucking tiger horse...surprising what ten years of liking your best friend can do to you..hehe.

"so you called me here just for that, Mikuo? Or do you want more advice to get with my cousin?", Mikuo blushed and his bottom lip quivered, I knew it, he did call me here to help with getting Miki!

"Well I'm not helping you~ I'm going to check if Miku's okay, that girl might've used the Sehen-13 since she's not making any kicking noises", I chucked again as walked in the direction of the stairs, patting Mikuo's shoulder as I passed.

"Miku~ Miku~?", I walked into her room, her room was fairly plain, painted in the colors of sky blue and white except for the eye gouging amount of stuff toys on one wall and her dream machine on one corner, a petite silhouette fell slept soundly on the SEHEN-13, oh, there she is.

I walked up to her and cracked a smile, "it's the fifth time I've came to visit you only to catch you drooling on this chair, tsk tsk, what kind of monster have I fallen prey to?", I crossed my arms and closed my eyes momentarily.

"_stupid dirt.."_

I stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the sudden sound of Miku's voice; I regained my posture after realizing she was sleep talking. I leaned in to admire her delicate features, her furrowed eyebrows and her long eye lashes veiled by her teal bangs, her button nose, her rosy cheeks, her lips pressed tightly together as if she was reliving a harsh memory.

_Around this time, little did Kaito know that his past self was currently being terrorized by a wet hand towel…_

"This is a secret I will keep to myself, okay?", I told the sleeping Miku as I pressed an Index finger on my lips.

I then kissed her, her lips were soft and untouched until now, a stolen first kiss only remembered by me_, it's not even a fact_. I cherished this closeness that I will only remember, _a little souvenir_, I leaned back and smiled, touching my lips, I felt the blood rush up to my face as I laughed to myself, realizing the seriousness of what I had done and my laughter died with a sigh.

"Sorry for being such a coward and not kissing you while you're awake, Miku"

I made my way to her magazine collection and waited for her to wake up, oh, she likes being updated, does she? I sat on the couch and started flipping through the pages.

~end ~

Kaito rubbed his eyes, a long blanket shielded him from the coldness of night, he got up and realized that he fell asleep on the couch, "Shit", he cursed under his breath whilst realizing that it was already night and the sun had hidden itself from view.

"I was supposed to head over to Uncle Al's house to deliver the parts he needed from dad", unaware of his adorable hairdo styled by the couch, he got up and folded the blanket.

"_pfft", _the blue-haired young man failed to notice the tealette sitting on the floor next to the couch, his heart jumped out of his chest when he saw her, "AHH TIGER HORSE!", he slipped on the blanket and fell on his back, the tealette crawled over to him and sat on his stomach, smiling goofily.

"Kaito, are you aware you sing in your sleep?", Miku giggled, amused by her beet red friend.

"Ahhh? No way! I should know that!", Kaito countered while wincing in slight pain.

"_then you should know this~! Daisy, Daisy give me your answer doooo, I'm HALF crazy all for the love of you_~", Miku chimed in a sing-song voice, out of tone since the song was new to her, songs in the modern times had electronica and remixing, house beats and robotic sounds, no pureness or talent was ever present in the music industry these days much like the sweet sound of Luki's guitar.

Kaito's blushing reached new heights at the sound of the song, it was his mother's favorite song , she said that her mother always sang the song as did her grandmother to her mother and now it was regular to hear his sister, Kaiko, sing the cute ballad of Daisy Belle.

Kaito chuckled ,"you suck at singing, Miku, but with a little work, you can become a star", Miku shifted her weight on the Blue-haired , making her weight on his stomach even heavier which made him gasp in pain, "Oh, yeah? I don't see you doing any better! You girly looking boy!", she puffed her cheeks, blushing.

Getting competitive, Kaito pushed Miku off, "Just give me a guitar and I can sing the whole damn song!".

Her ears picked up at the work _Guitar_.

"You know what a guitar is? UWAH! Why didn't you tell me about these things?"

"Well, Kaiko works at the History Research Center, I go there a lot...that's why I know these things"

"Wait…you know how to use it? How did you learn? "

"Well I can only play Daisy Belle, Miku"

"Daisy Belle?"

"The song I think I sang in my sleep…that's the title, Daisy Belle, I used to sing it all the time when we were kids"

"oh yeah, I think I remember that too! But who is Daisy Belle , Kaito?"

Miku smiled as Kaito started told her about how the song was created and who Daisy Belle was, a song created from admiration and human emotion , put into tune, it was simply amazing and it really seemed like the song was important to Kaito, he told her on how his mother loved the song and always hummed it or sang it while in the shower, he told Miku that he and Kaiko used to lean on the bathroom door just to hear their mother's beautiful singing.

"_so how come you don't sing it anymore, Kaito?"_

Kaito frowned, sadness seeped out of him like an unwanted leak, his eyes told a story that he was probably remembering in his head and Miku could feel it in all over the room, her eyes widened when the answer slammed into her like a brick wall, of course, that was the reason , How could she forget?

_He probably stopped singing when his mother passed away, _the realization shot her like a bullet.

**Why did she ask such a cruel question?**

…

…

…

A long silence was something she deserved.

"K-kaito, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-", she said, cupping his face and lifting it up to hers, making him face her and letting her see the full impact of her words on the blue eyed young man, she felt the sadness wash over her and she was drowning in it, she pulled him into a hug, catching Kaito off guard.

"Miku, I'm fine, you can let go now…it's not your fault" he blushed and awkwardly bit his lip, this was new coming from her.

Miku started crying on Kaito's shoulder, her tears flowing down like a waterfall, she was so cruel, she felt the need to pay Kaito back so much, what could she possibly give? His mother back? No…she couldn't do that, not even the top minds in the world could bring people back.

"Hey why are you crying? You twit…you're not supposed to cry for me"

"_I'm Sorry I really am"._

Kaito blissfully sighed, he patted her back in an attempt to calm her down, she painfully sobbed making Kaito feel bad then he broke the hug and wiped her tear stained face, some snot made it's way out of her nose, "tsk ,tsk, so unattractive, nobody will ever love you if you're like that" he said earning a smile smile from Miku.

Miku wiped her face with the back of her hand and smiled at Kaito, she blushed and looked at the floor then sneaked a glance at him, "e-except you right?" she said, lips quivering, hands shaking, the back of her head screaming.

Her little heartbeat sped up, fast enough to beat a car, what kind of answer will she get? He doesn't like her that way, right? No, never…..does he?

"_yeah, except me" Kaito whispered._

She knew that all along but why did she bother denying? Maybe because if she admitted that he liked her then she would admit that she felt the same for ten years….

'_surprising what ten years of liking your best friend can do to you' _Miku thought.

But Miku would never admit that, she smiled at the floor then looked up "h-huh? What did you say?", she acted dumb.

Kaito blushed, "N-nothing!", he covered his mouth with his hand as he stood up and looked up at the clock, "um—er I should be getting home! Haha! My dad is gonna kill me for forgetting—HAHA!", Miku stifled giggles, Kaito is so cute when he's nervous.

As soon as Kaito left Miku punched the air and grinned triumphantly earning embarrassed glances from her family.

She will never admit that she loves Kaito Shion.

He will never admit that he loves Hatsune Miku…to her of course.

If they were stuck then that's fine as long as they knew each other's feelings, well , Miku was aware of Kaito's feelings and her own but was Kaito aware that she liked him back?

She didn't think so and now she was suddenly excited for Monday.

Then a knock came from the door, Miku opened it and welcomed the person with a smile, "How may I help you?".

"I'm looking for Miku Hatsune" , the officer said, his uniform that of the ones that protect the mayor, a sleek black car parked behind him, darkness covered the sky and the lampposts buzzed with life, she felt a faint call from behind her "Miku, who's there?", she ignored the call in hopes of being polite to the officer.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, why? Is there a problem, officer?", Miku raised her brows, she suddenly felt like she had done something wrong, very wrong.

"Why yes, you're the problem", the officer replied.

~JtoClearIU~

The Tiger-horse again? I thought that was Miku's thing!

_~ Actually it's to show that the two have a lot in common :33_

Daisy Belle?

_~It's a song that I first discovered on Dengeki Daisy, amazing manga by the way!_

_Here's a link! Enjoy the song! .com/watch?v=Wz_4XLRZl24_

_But that's just the tone though w_

Uncle Al? Kaiko? Miki? Please clear that up….

_Uncle Al is Big Al if you didn't notice and he plays as Gumi's uncle, Kaiko is Kaito's sister while Miki or more known as SF-A2 MIKI is his cousin :33_

_~End of JTClearIU~_

_Read. Review. Favorite :3_


	6. Act 6: The Skies

_A/N: Sorry everyone! It's been a while since I posted a new chapter~ forgive me *bows* thanks to everyone who favorite my story and to those who reviewed! :DD *dances*_

**Chapter 6: The Skies**

Miku opened her eyes and from her doorstep, she had been whisked away into some white room, a laboratory from her eyes, in front of her was a medicinal cabinet, a cool blue glass separated it's contents from her sight, tables with chemistry sets lined up at her left and a white loveseat with her way out on her right.

For some reason she couldn't get up from her position.

She was gravity-detained by the device under her feet, her feet sticking to the ground until some one turned it off, poor Miku was freaking out, it would be surprising if anyone was in this position and wasn't, she suddenly felt her stomach turn upside down and she clutched it in pain, _what's happening? What's going on? Why me?_

Now she remembers, the officer had punched her in the gut and as she fell, he picked her up and carried her on his shoulder, hearing multiple cries from her family behind namely Mikuo and her father, _"Miku! Where are you taking her? " _she heard her father say, her eyes fell on the cemented ground as she heard multiple footsteps past by her.

"_Restrain the man! And take the boy too!" _

"_Fuck you! I will not let you take me nor my sister!", she heard Mikuo say._

Then she heard a blood curling scream from her father and with a flash of blue light, the memory faded.

"DAD! MIKUO! WHERE ARE YOU?", Miku shouted holding on to her head as she looked around, scanning the area for the two with no avail.

"So your awake? Finally I was getting bored too", she snapped back to the loveseat and saw a gorgeous short haired brunette, fat red lips and long eyelashes to curtain her brown orbs, wearing the most revealing crimson office suit Miku had ever seen with a matching black net pantyhose to boot.

"W-who are you? Why am I here? Where's my family?", The tall woman tsunami walked towards Miku and caressed her face with long red finger nails, Miku felt the cold sweat gather up on forehead from fear, the woman was so beautiful up close.

"Hush now darling, I'll explain everything in due time, now, I will let you go but promise not to do anything that may hurt your papa and mama alright?" The woman pouted as her hand travelled to Miku's chin, she scraped a little skin as she pulled away making the tealette wince.

Miku was released from the hold but as soon as she was let go, the earth's gravity came crashing down on her as she fell to the floor on her knees.

"Miku Hatsune, my name is Mieko Sakine, I am the owner of Saki Industries, the pharmacy that mass produces most of Ulterra's food pills and medicines", The woman looked down on miku as her mouth formed a tight smile as if she wanted to be rid of Miku as soon as possible.

Ulterra, one of the 7 great cities on Earth that stands on the country once known as "Japan" after the great quake of 2012 and the Resource Wars of 2013, Japan had been one of the greatest contributors to Earth's revival by reformatting the world with Technology and the historians theory is that this is the reason why the cultures have died out because of the Great Quake, Humanity was in utter shock that time and none had prepared to save anything for this quake was unexpected, people forgot who they were in the midst of the madness and came together as a nation of many people only caring about they're survival and wasting centuries worth of dedication to the culture of their respective countries ,not much is known about the origin and the happenings of this Quake and War since it's information had been "Lost" and "Forgotten " by the decades that followed, Humanity apparently never looked back… and now in the year 3030, this great city is surrounded by 5 towns which she provides with resources, namely, Kamui, Caelum, Wicklash, Sunburst and Rosewood, Miku's town.

"M-mieko? Why would such an important person have something to do with me?", Miku said looking down on the floor, too scared to look up at Meiko.

"All in due time, Miss Hatsune", Meiko outstretched her hand as Miku took it and struggled to stand up, Miku felt the world shift under her legs, the gravity was overwhelming and he legs felt like they were about to break, Meiko smiled and helped Miku over to the loveseat.

Meiko watched as the young tealette sat down and winced in pain from the punch in her stomach and the gravity on her legs, Meiko squinted her eyes and frowned.

_So this is the girl? So weak and undeserving but I must not underestimate her, who knows what powers she might be capable of? She and her brother ," the Skies"._

_**~Saki Laboratory, 2:30 pm, 5 hours before Miku's arrival~**_

"_All in Due time will your numerous questions be answered, Meiko"_

"_Yeah right, Leon", Meiko crossed her arms as she watched the mad blonde scientist handle the new and more advanced prototype medicines to stop the aging process by 5 years, this would blast the income of Saki industries through the roof._

"_So what is this "Skies" crap you and Lola are talking about? Why do you want me to pick up this- " Meiko opened the folder before her to study the two people she was told to pick up, Miku Hatsune, 16, a rosewood academy student, above average looks and grades. Mikuo Hatsune, 18, rosewood academy graduate, science and math major, above average looks. "-Two Kids?"._

_Leon smiled "Those two will partake in an experiment of mine and plus they were the children in the "Accident" 10 years ago", Leon then laughed earning an annoyed look from the brunette._

"_Accident? You mean that Satelite thing that hit rosewood?" Leon turned around to face Meiko on the loveseat, ignoring his chemicals boil and bubble behind him, he furrowed his brows "Yes, that, Gakupo and Mrs. Kamui have been looking into the incident all this time and they believe that it might have had something to do with the great quake of 2012, the satellite may have caused it but we are not sure yet"._

_Meiko's eyes widened in disbelief, she stood up and balled her fists until her knuckles turned white, "How could a satellite from that time be capable of doing things that our technology decades later can only hope to achieve? Controlling the tectonic plates with a satellite? I don't get how that works! And how can these kids help with it?" Meiko shouted._

_Leon grinned, "All in due time, Meiko, I'm sure you have as much questions as those kids so I figure, I'll just answer it at the same time since I hate repeating stuff ", with a wave of his hand, the chemistry set died and fizzled, Leon then walked over beside Meiko and opened the door._

_Meiko put her hand on Leon's shoulder, "One question before we might ruin the lives of two civilians"._

"_Go ahead"_

"_Why the Skies?"_

"_It's a cool nickname, I just wanted to call them that since they're hair is light blue, a rare hair color if you ask me", Leon grinned and left the dumbfounded brunette._

"_LEON, THAT IS SO STUPID!", Meiko followed him out, her red pumps clicked as she walked out ._

"_Beware of those two civilians, I fear that the satellite must have done something to them, it did fall on them straight on, wonder why they're still alive!", Leon laughed "and keep the girl in the laboratory~!"._

**~End of Flashback~**

Meiko sighed as she leaned on the wall beside the loveseat, she glanced at Miku then looked around the lab, _I don't understand. _Why was she even doing this? Oh, yeah, it's because of Leon's secret ties to the government and her vow to be loyal to him…he was the one keeping Saki Industries alive after all with all his medicine making.

_A government dog, that's what Leon is._

"W-where's my brother?", Miku said.

Meiko sighed and rolled her eyes , she looked at the tealette and smiled, "He's just fine, he's with two of my friends, they're good people, I think you should worry more about yourself if I were you~ you got me for a guard after all", the tealette gulped and turned away from the brunette, next thing meiko knew, Miku was crying.

_greeaaat I have a crybaby on my hands._

"Don't cry, I don't know what's happening and why you are here, I'm just doing the dirty work so don't cry, people can easily take advantage of a crying girl", Meiko said straight faced and blunt, crossing her arms coolly.

Miku wiped her tears and made room for some more sobs and hiccups, earning an irritated face from meiko then a knock came from the door, Meiko opened it to see Leon, Leon waved at Meiko and smiled, 'so is she awake?', Leon mouthed, Meiko looked at Miku then at Leon and nodded.

Leon handed a loaded plasma gun to Meiko and mouthed, 'Good now shoot her'.

_**~JtoClearIU~**_

Isn't this chapter a leap and completely farfetched from the last one? I mean the previous chapters were sooo cute and stuff, WHAT HAPPENED?

_~The category was Romance/Adventure, shocked eh? It was like a big ka-boom to the face~! I'm pretty happy about this development and it's actually pretty far from the original concept but this is what I chose. I just hope you guys enjoyed it~ as you might have realized that chapters 1-4 are only building relationships!_

Tsunami Walk? :/

_~Shamsey supsup, haha! Leave me alone, it's the type of lazy something walk~_

Why is Meiko dressed so inappropriately for her high position? :/

_~I'm not hating on Meiko Sakine, it's just that her character is the type that has a liking to that sense of fashion and she's just really into that kind of stuff plus her personality makes me think that she doesn't care what others think , as long as the job gets done. :3 *fist pumps le air*_

UWAH! So many questions to be answered! UWAH! So weird! UWAH headache! O

_~Just keep reading and you'll be fine, Leon has all of the answers! XD _

Leon, Lola, Gakupo and MRS. KAMUI? OMFG~! DDD:

_Leon and Lola are the English vocaloid though they don't have official faces just imagine Leon like Hibiki from Fairy tail~ So dreamy~*wipes drool* and Lola as a black haired Japanese girl or lady boshi from princess mononoke HAHAHA~!, Gakupo is the purple haired vocaloid and Mrs. Kamui is a secret though you fans might already know who she is *wink wink*_

_**~ end of JtoClearIU~**_

_.Favorite :33_


	7. Act 7: The Answer

_A/N: Hey everyone! ~! I have a lot of stories lined up including One Fact and Kisa'sUke rules w, I hope when they come out (after Meet my husband the Cat and My love is a Guitar ends ), you guys would read them, thank you for all of the support! :DD_

_I Do not own vocaloid, if I did, MikuxKaito would totally exist~!_

**Chapter 7: The Answer**

Meiko felt shivers down her spine as she slowly accepted the gun through shaking fingers, she looked up at Leon with a shocked expression, _why shoot the girl? _Was the question about to leave her lips preferably in a loud angry manner but Meiko did not want to alarm the already scared tealette, "What's the matter, Meiko? Just shoot her somewhere not fatal, in the legs maybe", Leon suggested happily, the dumbfounded brunette found herself following Leon's orders partly because something peaked her curiosity; they were hit by a satellite so what if Miku healed from the shot? This would mean a breakthrough in the Medical field but what if it didn't heal? and if it resulted in a permanent disability in the tealette's legs and _destroyed her life?_

Meiko didn't want to been the cause of that, nobody would.

Leon was annoyed with Meiko's reaction to this, standing like a statue and sorting out conflicting emotions, it's was such a drag honestly, Meiko was always the thinker and never did anything that wouldn't benefit her or hurt someone else, in this case she only kidnapped the two because Leon told her to since he was working on an anti-aging drug that would make Saki Industries rich beyond her wildest dreams blah blahblah, Leon hated details.

Leon sighed and grabbed Meiko's arm, he dragged her into the room, gun insight of the tealette, Leon took Meiko's arm with the gun in hand then pointed the gun straight at Miku's forehead, Miku jumped back and cowered into the couch, she shut her eyes and shivered, "Pull the trigger, Meiko! Do it!".

Small tears formed on the corners of the brunette's eyes as her finger slowly rested itself on the trigger, then with a flash of green light, the gun fired a plasma orb.

Meiko opened her eyes only to see a charred loveseat, she eyes shifted to the right where Mikuo stood, carrying his fainted little sister, he ran so fast and got her from her life threatening position that the speed temporarily took the oxygen off her body, Meiko gasped as the mad scientist laughed hysterically.

"did you see how fast he was? I only blinked!", Meiko stepped back, in fear of this new found power, he was too fast, _He was too Fast_, Mieko didn't blink but she also didn't see him, it was scary and a new definition of fear downloaded itself into Meiko's head making the boy tealette furrow his brows.

"Now you have your answers! We are leaving! And if you interfere with Miku's life again, I will mangle your bodies and I will roast you with-!" Mikuo started.

"So you know of more power?" Leon ran towards Mikuo and stopped right in front of him, his chocolate orbs faced Mikuo's laced with fascination and awe, Mikuo stepped back and nodded slowly making the mad scientist grin, "Fine, we won't interfere anymore…..you can go…".

Miku opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself being carried by Mikuo as he walked in the hallway, she looked up at him, flashes of what perspired in the room knocked into her, rocking her into reality, **"I'm ALIVE?".**

Mikuo smiled, "Yeah for some reason the brunette didn't shoot you and called me over, then she let us go, Miku, _she let us go_", stray tears escaped the tealette's eyes, "I knew she was nice!".

From the other end of the hallway, Leon and Mieko watched the two walk towards the exit, Mieko looked at Leon,_ this was far from over, he wouldn't just let them go, they mean so much_.

"Let's kill the boy monster, he knows too much of his own powers and capabilities and this way we can study the girl as her powers progress and grow with her", Leon said making his own decisions again, he lifted the gun and aimed for Mikuo's head, Mieko's orbs widened, _no…no..nobody deserved this_.

"**MIKUO! LOOK OUT!"**, the brunette shouted as the mad blonde pulled the trigger.

Mikuo turned around, his reaction time was too late, he was gonna get hit square in the face right in front of his own sister, he could see himself get bloodied and dyed in red but then a flash of yellow somehow pulled him out of danger.

A piece of his cyan hair was burned at the edges by the green plasma light as he was barely missed by the shot, he fell along with his hysteric sister as the tug in his collar pulled him down, he glanced at the young blonde girl with blue glasses behind him in slow motion as her hand extended to his collar.

Then reality blasted back into normal time, Mieko with hands on her mouth, Leon with the gun, furrowing his brows, Miku screaming, "Are you alright?".

Mikuo looked at the blonde and mouthed the words 'thank you' before she pulled his arm and sprinted towards the elevator with the two tealettes.

The walls of the elevator provided a sort of comfort for the shaken trio, Mikuo and Miku panted as the young blonde stayed still, her stoic features convinced the two that she wasn't like Leon or the others, "Who are you? Why did you help us?", Mikuo said.

The blonde smiled at the two, "Rin….Rin_Kagamine_", she said then regained her doll like posture.

Miku looked up at the young girl_, Kagamine? That's Len's—come to think of it, they look alike!_"Are you perhaps Len's sister-"

"I urge no relation to that blonde idiot", the girl bluntly replied.

"Ah is that so? I just thought that you guys might have something in common since-"

"-since we have the same last name?"

"Ah y-yes and you look alike too…"

"Len Kagamine is my fiancée so of course we would share the same last name and my parents thought it would be funny to pair me up with someone who looked like me, complete idiots, they thought it would be cute to not be able to tell which is which, they even hope we have twins for godsake, I regret having such simpletons for parents"

"Woah" were the words Mikuo uttered out.

Rin looked at Mikuo, "Don't get me wrong, it's arranged besides Len Kagamine is the last person you'd expect to make bold moves, MikuoHatsune", Miku nodded in agreement, Len was the most adorable coward you would even encounter in your whole life, having two Len's would be a headache considering that they would quarrel politely on who would get the last strawberry food pill, it would go on forever.

"But why are you here, Rin?", Miku asked.

"I work here, an assistant if you may, my uncle GakupoKamui is a very famous scientist you see, he wants all of us to follow in his footsteps, family business" Rin said not wavering from her stand as if she brushed off the face that Leon almost blew off the face of the person she had just saved.

"Why did you save us, Rin?", Miku asked again making the blonde fairly annoyed.

"When sense does not make sense, common sense kicks in…My common sense reacted to the violent act, I just happened by and plus…cleaning the floor of blood is a hassle, MikuHatsune", Rin said adjusting her glasses.

"You seem so calm and still... you're like a doll", Rin's eye twitched and she turned to face Miku making the tealette jump, "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS, IT'S A HASSLE AND PLUS I AM LATE FOR MY ANIME SHOWS….I mean..Leon's crazy tactics happen everyday so I am the least bit surprised…. excuse my language..", Miku nodded retreating into the corner.

The three stood silently in the elevator, a laugh or a joke was appropriate for Rin's cute and kiddy remark yet she did not receive on from the tealettes for a more serious matter was at hand, how to get out and what would wait for them at ground zero.

_~meanwhile~_

Little Len was all curled up in his bed, getting swept into dreamland then a loud "**THUNK**" scared him back into reality, "W-who's there?", Len said holding onto his yellow sheets, his cerulean orbs shifted from right to left nonstop in fear of this sound.

"_Len Kagamine, come with me"._

_A/N: I really want to finish this but my writing style does not allow seriousness _

_I'm going to try and finish My Husband is a Cat first no? :33_

**So this is proclaimed HAITUS until future notice **


End file.
